Your Past, Our Future
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: Chung has fallen into the dark side, but he meets Rena whom he had seen in the past before. Will she be able to help him return to the light or will Chung be forever stuck in the darkness forever? ChungxRena


**I wrote this reallyyy long one-shot out of boredom because there wasn't anything to do at school and my sis, Candy here is slacking off. D: Getting to level 60 without me, mkay. :c**

**Classes:**

**Rena: Grand Archer****  
**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

Rena was a thirteen year old girl, who transferred from Sapphire Academy and was entering eighth grade at Velder High School. She always enjoyed the first three days of school because there wasn't homework given, besides finding the supplies listed.

Already on the first day, Rena made many friends. Aisha, a girl with purple hair and is very smart; Elsword, Aisha's red-headed boyfriend; Eve, a genius like Aisha who has silver hair; Raven, Eve's really tall boyfriend; and Chung, a blond haired boy carrying a cannon called the Destroyer. They were in all of Rena's classes.

A week since school started, Chung walked up to Rena. "Hey Chung. What's up?"

"...I was wondering if you have a few seconds."

"Sure."

"Rena, I've...seen you somewhere before."

"Oh?" Rena paused to think for a second. She gasped, "You were the one whom I saw helping my best friend! I've always wanted to talk to you in person and thank you, but...you were always busy and I didn't want to disturb you. I've also admired you ever since that day."

Chung looked away, "I didn't really help her..."

Rena jumped out of her chair and hugged Chung. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'd like to get to know you."

Chung was shocked that Rena had hugged him. Without knowing, he hugged her back. Realizing what he did, Chung backed up and fast-walked out of the classroom, leaving Rena staring at him cluelessly.

_I want to tell you how much I need you and love you, but I don't know how..._ Chung sighed.

First period started and Chung wrote a note and dropped it on Rena's desk on the way to his desk.

**Can you meet me after school?**

**-Chung**

Rena smiled at the note and nodded in Chung's direction. Chung's heart skipped a beat; he was happy on the inside, but he never showed it._ I can tell her everything now_.

Classes went by, but Rena couldn't pay attention. She was so excited to meet Chung after school. Finally the school day ended and Rena followed Chung to the school yard. They sat down next to a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree. Cherry blossom petals fell swiftly to the floor in front of Chung and Rena.

"Rena?"

Rena looked at him, "Yes?"

"I was hoping you can tell me about yourself..." Chung said quietly.

Rena smiled and began her introduction. "My name is Rena Nightwatcher. I am currently thirteen and is in eighth grade. I love to write stories and read books. Uh... I love archery. My parents are very strict and I never have that much free time, but when I do, I can only read, write, or help around the house. Um... I don't have a boyfriend?"

Chung looked at Rena, surprised at the last sentence. In Chung's eyes, Rena was a beautiful teenager in a green sparkly dress with long wavy hair with flower on the left. Not having a boyfriend stunned Chung, but that gave him a chance.

"Tell me about yourself, Chung~"

"Um.. My name is Chung Seiker. I am also thirteen and is in eighth grade. I-" Chung stopped. "Please keep this a secret.."

"I promise I will."

"I believe I don't have a heart and is consumed by the darkness..."

"Chung... YOU DO HAVE ONE! I KNOW YOU DO!"

"Rena.. I don't.. I've been like this for the pass eight years."

"What happened...?"

"I lost my brother at the age of five. He got killed...and ever since then, I threw away my own heart."

"Chung.. Why..." Rena was close to tears. "I won't let you go away. I promise to save you. I'll do whatever I can."

"It's impossible.."

"Nothing is impossible. The word 'impossible' spells 'I'm possible.'"

Chung looked at Rena. Tears were flowing down her cheeks now. "Maybe you might save me, Rena..."

Rena hugged Chung and leaned on his shoulder, letting her tears spill out. However, her face was filled with a smile.

_Rena's strong..._

"Please let me Chung.."

"I'm counting on you, Rena." For the first time, Chung smiled, but only for Rena to see. "It's getting dark... I'll walk you home, Rena.."

"Thanks, but I was wondering, can I stay at your place?"

Chung looked at her. He thought she was joking, but her eyes were so shining very brightly. "S-Sure... I guess."

Rena hugged Chung once again and replied, "Thanks!" The two of them walked to Chung's place.

"Will your parents yell at you for having me over...?"

"You're going to be fine. My parents died...so yeah.. I'd like you to meet my sister."

"What happened to your parents? Your sister? You have a sister?"

"Yes. She's in tenth grade. My parents died in a car accident.. Just like my brother." Chung said the last part really softly so Rena didn't hear.

"Chung... Why are you so secretive?"

"...I-I don't know... I just don't like people knowing stuff about me, except for...you," Chung said as Rena blushed.

"Elsword, Aisha, Raven, and Eve doesn't know about what you told me?"

"Nope. No one other than you and my sister."

They arrived at Chung's place and his sister greeted us. "Rena, I'd like you to meet my sister, Ara. Ara, this is Rena," Chung introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Ara," Rena smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Rena and I are going to be in my room," Chung told his sister. Chung told Rena to go upstairs and down the hall. The second room to the right is his room. To his sister, Chung asked, "Can you make some tea?"

Ara smiled, "Of course!"

"Thanks, Ara." Chung never addressed his sister as "Sis" or "Sister" because he doesn't feel close to her. Chung was always a shy boy, not spilling a thing to anyone, but his sister knew what he's goung through. He entered his room and found Rena quietly reading a book about dragons.

Rena quickly shut the book when she saw Chung. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know how much you love to read," Chung smiled at her.

"Chung?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering... Why am I the only one seeing you smile?"

"I... I don't know."

"M'kay~"

_I really want to tell Rena why...but it's not the right time..._ Ara came into Chung's room and served tea.

"Thanks, Ara," Rena said.

"You're welcome. Enjoy~" Ara left the room and Chung left after her to use the bathroom. Rena quietly sipped the tea. _It's good... I feel so at home... _

Chung came back and found Rena sleeping on his rug. Chung smiled at the sleeping archer and murmured, "You're sleepy, aren't you?" Chung lifted Rena up and placed her on his bed. "Oyasumi, Rena," Chung whispered.

It was already 8:00 and Ara had prepared dinner. "Chung! It's dinner time. Rena should join us too!" Ara shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming."

Chung sat down at the dining table and Ara asked, "Where's Rena?"

"She fell asleep.."

"Oh..."

"Hey Ara." Chung looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Rena can live with us?"

Ara smiled. "Why, of course. Do you like Rena, Chung?"

"I- Yes I do."

"I'm glad. Rena seems like a nice girl."

"She is. She looks like an angel when sleeping."

"Oh, Chung." Ara ruffled her little brother's hair. "Take care of her~"

"I will. Thanks for the food, Ara," Chung smiled at his sister and ate.

"You hardly smiled like that. I wonder what..or who changed you."

"Who knows...?"

Ara laughed. "Eat up and get some rest, Chung."

"Thanks Ara." Chung said again and finished eating. He went upstairs into his room again. He sat down beside Rena who was still sleeping and brushed her hair. _You're like an angel... _Chung smiled at Rena and turned off the lights. Chung feel asleep next to Rena, dreaming about her.

The next morning, Rena was the first one the first one to wake up. She was surprised when she found Chung sleeping so close to her. Moments later, her stomach growled. _I'm so hungry.. Should've ate dinner last night instead of going to sleep.. Well now that I'm up, I might as well make breakfast for all of us. It would be a nice 'Thank You' for having me over._ Rena made pancakes with strawberries on the top and waited for the two siblings to come down.

Not long before Rena finished making breakfast, Chung and Ara both smelled the delicious aroma of strawberry pancakes in the air. Chung and Ara poked their heads out their door and stared at each other.

"Uh... Let's go downstairs," Ara told her little brother. The two siblings brushed their teeth and went dowbstairs, still in their pajamas. They found two plates of to-die-for strawberry pancakes with whip cream on the table.

Rena walked into the dining room and greeted them. "Good Morning, Ara, Chung~"

"Good Morning, Rena," the siblings said in unison.

"Did you make this, Rena?" Ara eyed her breakfast.

"Of course. I thought it would be a nice way to thank you guys for having me over. Eat up~"

Chung and Ara quickly took a seat and started to dig in. With food in his mouth, Chung exclaimed, "This is amazing!" His sister nodded and smiled. The two of them finished their breakfast; stuffed with pancakes, they can hardly move.

"Rena, come sit."

Rena took a seat beside Chung. "What is it, Chung?"

"Would you like to live here... With us?"

Rena smiled joyfully, "Yes, please!"

"I'm glad you do," Ara smiled too. "We can help you pack your things, if you'd like."

"Thank you so much!"

Ara and Chung changed their clothes. For two hours, the three of them were helping Rena move her things.

Before leaving her house, Rena told her parents good-bye and gave them each one of her most treasured things.

"That was tiring." Rena said as she dropped the last box and collapsed to the floor. Ara handed her a water bottle and she quickly gulped down three-fourths of the water inside. Feeling refreshed again, Rena arranged her things in the bedroom next to Chung's.

"Let's go for a walk~" Ara suggested when Rena finally finished.

"Ara, we should let Rena rest. She must be tired."

"I'm fine-" Rena never finished and fell asleep, just like that, on the couch. The siblings laughed and Ara covered Rena with a blanket.

"Chung, you should go to sleep too; take a nap."

"Okay."

"I'll have dinner ready when you wake up and after that we can go for a walk," Ara said. Chung thanked his sister and slept on the other couch.

_Chung does really like Rena; not leaving her side. _Ara smiled at her little brother and ruffled his hair. _He's so cute when he's sleeping. If Rena likes him back, she would be really lucky, but... I wonder if she can handle his two personalities..?_

An hour later, Rena woke up and found Ara cooking in the kitchen.

"You're up Rena," Ara said cheerfully.

"Making dinner, Ara?"

"Yep."

"Can I help?"

"Sure!"

"What are we having for dinner?"

"I was think of making noodles and fried rice, but I don't know."

"Okay, I'll make the noodles, unless...you want to make them?"

"I'll make the fried rice," Ara laughed.

The two girls put two pans on the stove with oil sizzling in it. Ara, then put rice while Rena cutted up some vegetables. Ara cracked three eggs and spreaded them out on the rice. Rena put the vegetables in the pan and waited for them to be cooked and put noodles in. The girls waited for the meals to be done and settled them on three bowls.

"Woot! Finished~" Rena said happily.

"You're a good cook," Ara complimented.

"Hehe thanks."

"Hey, Rena?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Chung?"

"He's a really nice person and well... He told me he didn't have a heart, but I didn't want to believe it. If he didn't have a heart, he wouldn't smile at all. He would be...emotionless. When I first met him, he helped my best friend when she was wounded. He would pass by my apartment everyday and I never get tired of seeing him. One day, Chung brought some the pastries that I ordered to me and to be honest, it was really, really good! It made me feel like I was in heaven. I never knew he was such a good cook. Ever since then, I've always admired Chung. He was the one that made me smile again."

"I see. That's how you met," Ara smiled.

"I don't know but... I feel like I'm starting to have feelings for him."

Ara smiled, "If you do, please take care of him. I'm sure he needs you by his side and he might feel the same way about you."

Rena blushed. "Thank you, Ara~"

"Now let's wake up that sleepy head," Ara winked.

Rena walked into the living and shook Chung lightly. "Chung, wake up," Rena whispered.

Chung slowly opened his eyes and smelled the air. "Is that noodles I smell?"

Rena laughed, "Yes. Go eat~"

Chung walked into the dining room and found Ara eating her fried rice. Chung took a seat in front of Ara and started eating.

"Rena made them," Ara whispered.

Rena walked into the dining room and took a seat beside Chung and started eating her food.

"Thanks for the food, Rena," Chung whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"Okay guys! After you're done, we're going for a walk," Ara said cheerfully.

Rena, Chung, and Ara finished their dinner and headed out the door. The three of them walked to a place with fresh green grass and blooming flowers. Fully-bloomed cherry blossom trees stood there with cherry blossom petals falling beautifully to the floor.

"This place is lovely," Rena stared around her in awe.

"You should spend some time with Chung," Ara whispered and ran off, leaving Rena and Chung.

Chung stared at his sister who ran off and glanced at Rena who was next to him. Rena took a seat on the soft grass and Chung sat beside her.

"Hey...Chung," she said softly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can spend time like this in the future?"

"W-What?"

"Oh nothing... Never mind..."

Chung put an arm around Rena and pulled her close, "Of course we can."

Rena leaned against a cherry blossom tree and Chung slept soundlessly on her lap. She smiled down at his sleeping face and gently touched his pikachu 'ears.' Ara returned and smiled at Rena.

"You guys are making progress," Ara winked.

"Ara~!" Rena whined. "I don't even know if he likes me!"

"Haha wake up that sleepy head and let's go home. We have to go to school tomorrow~"

"Last two days of school and then we'll be out!" Rena exclaimed. To Chung, Rena whispered teasingly, "Wake up, sleepy head~"

Chung opened his eyes and blinked, shocked at the closeness of Rena's face. Without thinking, Chung planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Let's go home," Ara said.

_Crap, Ara was here? She saw everything then.. _Chung scowled at himself. The siblings and Rena went home to sleep. Before sleeping, Rena went into Chung's room and whispered, "Thank you."

Chung wasn't asleep however. He pulled Rena close to him and hugged her. "Sleep with me?"

Rena hugged Chung and fell asleep, snuggling in his chest.

The next morning, Rena was always the first one to get up. She blushed when she saw who was beside her and suddenly blushed deeper, remembering what happened last night.

_Am I starting to fall for Chung? _Rena wondered. _No, no. Chung might like someone else, but then again... _She sighed and got out of bed to make breakfast, careful not to wake Chung. When going downstairs, she heard the door from Ara's room slowly open and Ara stepped out.

"Good Morning, Rena~"

"Morning, Ara!"

"Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Yep!"

"Do you want me to help?"

"The more, the merrier!" The two girls laughed. "Do you know what Chung likes to eat?"

"Hm... Bacon and eggs?"

"M'kay. I'll cook the eggs and you can cook the bacon~"

They put two pans on te stove and put oil in it. While the oil sizzled, Rena cracked two eggs and put them in the pan while Ara put six slices of bacon in the other pan. The eggs began to cook and finally the edges were golden brown. Rena flipped the eggs so that the other side can be cooked too. She had to do this two more times since it was two eggs each for everyone.

"I'll go wake Chung up," Ara said. Ara went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Chung, breakfast is ready!"

She came back into the kitchen and saw Rena laughing. "Oh, Ara," Rena grinned.

Chung walked downstairs, still half alseep and sat down in a chair at the dining table. Rena and Ara brought the plates full of their breakfast out and Rena placed one in front of Chung and took a seat beside him. They ate in silence and Rena was the first one done. Rena went upstairs to get dressed leaving Ara and Chung who was still eating.

"Do you still like Rena?" Ara piped up.

Chung stared at his sister while blushing, "Don't tell her but I do."

Ara laughed and Chung gave her a death glare. "Don't worry, I won't. Let's get changed." They put their plates in the sink and changed into school uniforms. The three of them walked out of the house and down the road to school.

"Last two days of school.. I can't wait for summer vacation!" Ara said cheerfully.

"Ara's always like this," Chung whispered to Rena. Rena giggled and said, "I can tell~"

The arrived at school and walked in. "Bye guys~ Have fun!" Ara waved and walked to her homeroom. Rena and Chung walked the opposite way to their homeroom.

"Hey guys!" Aisha greeted them.

"Hi Aisha! Where's Elsword?" Rena asked, looking around.

"Oh that Eldork is with Raven. There they come now!" Aidha pointed at the door.

"Hi Eve, Raven and Elsword!" Chung, Rena and Aisha greeted.

"Hi guys," they responded.

"What's new?" Raven asked.

"Nothing much," Elsword and Aisha simply said. "Elsword and I only went to the beach this weekend, that's all."

"Eve and I has been sailing," Raven smiled and put an arm around his girlfriend.

"What did you guys do?" Elsword asked Rena and Chung.

"Rena is living at my place now and we went to a field full of cherry blosson trees yesterday."

Their friends stared at them. "Are you two dating?" Aisha broke the silence.

"NO!" Chung and Rena shouted, blushing madly.

"Hm...?" Eve looked suspicious. The bell rang.

"U-Uh time to go to class!" Rena said nervously and rushed to her first period class.

Their first class was English; they had Miss Stella as a teacher. All day long, Aisha, Eve, Raven and Elsword were looking at Rena and Chung strangely, expecting some romance to be going on. Nothing happened between them. Lunch came, but still nothing happened. Those two were trying to ignore each other.

Aisha pulled Rena into the bathroom with Eve following behind. "Rena," Aisha glared.

"Y-Yes?"

"Tell us," Eve pleaded.

"Okay fine. I-uh" Rena looked at them. There was no going back. "I like Chung."

"Oooo! I knew it!" Aisha said happily.

"We're so happy for you Rena!" Eve and Aisha gave her a hug.

"Thanks you two. Don't tell him okay?"

"Okay!"

School went well for the rest of the day. Their friends had stopped staring at Rena and Chung strangely. Ara waited for them at the front door after school.

"You can go home first, Ara," Chung told his sister over the phone.

"Going to talk to Rena alone, huh?"

"S-shut up!" Chung blushed.

"Haha. Good Luck!"

Chung and Rena walked home together, an awkward silence falling in between them.

"Chung...?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make any progress of saving you," Rena looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'll give you a hint. If you want to save you, you have to fight me."

Rena stared at Chung, alarmed. "W-What?! Fight you?!"

Chung nodded.

"No I won't do that!"

"Whatever."

The continue to walk in silence until Rena piped up, "Don't you have a girlfriend, Chung?"

Chung looked at her harshly. "No I don't."

"B-but-"

"Rena, shut up, just shut up!" Chung yelled.

Rena froze at her spot and looked at him. Chung didn't stop walking though and broke into a run. Rena lingered behind, thinking about what Chung had just said.

_Why Chung...? Why did you say that... I just don't want fighting to be the only choice that I have to save you. I thought you had a girlfriend. I'n so sorry for asking but I thought you did because you always seemed so cheerful when I'm not around.. _Rena was close to tears and made her way home. She ran upstairs and shut the door behind her, and bursted out crying.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Ara and Chung were eating quietly.

Ara gave Chung a look and asked, "What happened?"

"You know... My second personality..."

"Chung.. You can't just let it out in front of her like that! Now look what you did! Your chances with her are probably gone right now."

Chung gritted his teeth, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ara glared at him. "I'm sorry Ara.. I think I need to be alone for a while." Chung left the table and his unfinished food and went upstairs to his room, stopping in front of Rena's room. There weren't any sound and her lights were turned off.

Chung was about to knock on her door, but thought better of it. _She probably doesn't even was to see or talk to me right now... _Chung sighed. He took a shower and fell asleep, thinking about what he had done today.

Chung woke up the next morning. The first thing he did was knock on Rena's door, but there was no reply. He turned the doornob and no one was in the room.

_Rena?! Oh god..._

Chung ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Ara!" Chung said, while gasping for breath, "Where's Rena?!"

Ara looked at Chung, confused. "Isn't she in her room?"

"No."

"Did you check?"

"Yes." Chung looked down sadly. "I wish I never yelled at her like that..."

"You'll probably see her at school," Ara tried to comfort her little brother.

"Maybe..."

The two siblings ate their breakfast and left for school. At school, Aisha was the first to notice something wasn't right. "Where's Rena?" She questioned.

_Rena's not at school... _Chung thought sadly. "I don't know..." Chung answered in a low voice.

"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you two living together?" Eve started to get angry.

"I... I yelled at her yesterday when we were walking home and I guess she left early this morning..."

They stared at Chung in shock. "Well you better find her," Aisha and Eve glared at me. Chung could feel Elsword and Raven's icy glare too.

"I- I will..." Chung said in a weak voice.

The rest of the day was normal except that Aisha, Eve, Raven, and Elsword were worried about Rena's disappearance. Chung couldn't pay attention in class and spent the whole day thinking about what he did to Rena and how he's going to find her.

This school year finally ended and Ara was waiting for Chung at the school's front gate. "Was she in school today?" Ara asked. Chung shook his head sadly. The two siblings walked him in silence. "Well at least school's over," Ara tried to comfort Chung. Chung managed to supress a smile. Then it hit him.

"Ara. You go home first. I'll be back later. Need to find someone." Ara nodded with understanding, took Chung's bag and headed home.

Chung ran with full speed to the place where they had their first walk with Rena. The wind blew, making the petals on the trees fall. The grass was mostly filled with cherry blossom petals. Chung stopped and looked around, panting, but started running again, shouting Rena's name.

He grew tired and rested against a tree. Chung heard someone crying really quietly and slowly walked toward the sound. He found Rena with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head crying into her knees.

"Rena..." Chung said softly.

Rena looked up to see who it as. Her eyes were red from shedding tears. As soon as she saw Chung, she stood up and ran. However, Chung was fast and grabbed a hold of her wrist. Rena tried to wriggle free, but she couldn't.

Chung pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for everything."

Rena sobbed into his chest and they stood there for many minutes; Chung holding the little crying archer and whispering the words "I'm sorry" over and over again. After a few moments have passed, Rena looked up at Chung, her face still streaming with tears.

Chung embraced her tightly again. "Let's go home.."

Rena wiped her tears with her sleeve and nodded. On the way home, Chung picked a cherry blossom off the tree. Rena didn't see the act because she was looking at the ground the whole time. She was walking slowly, a couple of feet behind Chung. He turned back and looked at Rena, noticing that she was still sad. Chung waited for her and Rena bumped into him, since she wasn't looking.

Rena was about to say sorry, but Chung smiled at her and put the flower in her hair. "You looked pretty, little sister." Chung smiled.

_He only thinks of me as his little sister... _Rena thought, heartbroken. They made their way home. Ara ran up and hugged Rena tightly. "I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

"Thanks Ara."

Ara pulled away. "Well, dinner's ready! You must be hungry Rena." Rena was hungry; she hasn't eaten breakfast or lunch. At the dining table, Rena ate one bowl after another until she was finally full. She excused herself from the dining table and went upstairs.

"She still looks sad. What did you do?" Ara asked Chung.

"I don't know," Chung replied. "I only said, 'You look pretty, little sister'."

_That's why. Now Rena thinks that my little brother doesn't like her anymore. Poor girl... _Ara gritted her teeth.

"Ara? Is something wrong...?"

"Oh, no~" Ara laughed it off. "Let's go to sleep now."

"Night.. Sis."

Ara stared at him, wide-eyed and smiled, "Good Night, little brother."

Before going to sleep, Chung turned the doornob of Rena's room and stepped inside. He knelt down in front of Rena and touched her cheek.

_What is this...? Tears...?! Rena cried herself to sleep...! _Chung kissed Rena's forehead and quickly went into his room. He fell asleep, dreaming about Rena.

Rena woke up and found Chung preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

"Would you like me to help you...?" Rena inquired quietly.

"Sure," Chung replied with a smile.

They put two pans on the stove and sprayed it with oil. Then they put some waffle batter into the pan an let it sit for a few minutes. After the bottom of the waffles were golden brown, they fliiped it over to let the other side cook.

"Watch out!" Rena said after a few mintues. "It's going to burn!"

Chung flipped the waffles onto a plate and let out a sigh of relief. Rena giggled at his action.

"Ara! Time to eat!" Rena yelled upstairs. There was no reply. "Ara?" Rena walked upstairs and walked into Ara's room. Ara wasn't there.

Rena ran back downstairs. "Chung have you seen Ara?!"

"She told me she was going for a walk."

"Oh... Anyways, let's eat."

"Let's go to that place again after we finish."

"Mkayy~"

The two ate in silence and Rena washed the plates while Chung got changed. Then they headed out the door and walked to the place full of cherry blossoms. They stared around them in awe and laid on the grass for a few hours.

"Let's go home... It's getting chilly.."

"Okay..." Rena said quietly. They haven't talked to each other for hours an headed home. Ara had returned and made dinner for them.

After they all finished eating, Chung and Rena headed upstairs. Rena lingered behind Chung and noticed that he was sad.

"Chung?"

"Yes?"

"You look sad..."

"And?"

"You were happy this morning..."

"So?"

Rena sighed. It was no use. "Please return back to normal," Rena murmured.

"When the sun comes up, the demon parishes. When the sun goes down, the demon rises."

"That's not true..."

"Ask my sister about the two personalities in the family," Chung told her and slammed his door.

Rena knocked on Ara's door. "It's Rena," she said quietly.

"Come on in," said a cheerful voice.

Rena stepped inside and sat on the edge of Ara's bed. "Ara.. What does Chung mean by 'two personalities in the family'?"

"That little boy..." Ara muttered under her breath.

"?"

"Do you know about our brother...?"

Rena didn't understand the question. "Not really," she replied.

"Well.. We had an older brother. He died in a car accident when Chung was five. We were going to the grocery store that day and our brother got hit. His blood splattered everywhere and Chung couldn't tear his eyes away from him. He would always go visit Brother's grave whenever he had time and place a bunch of flowers. Sometimes, he would get really mad and do things that he doesn't mean to and said that his brother did it. One day, I took him to the doctor's and the doctor said that Chung missed his brother so much, he consumed his brother's personality. At night, Chung would imagine his brother telling him what to do..."

"His two personalities seems easy to handle..."

Ara looked at her surprisingly. "I teied to handle it for the pass nine years!"

Rena was filled with tears now and Ara hugged her. "I wish I knew before..." she sobbed.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." Reba searched through her things and found a diary-Chung's diary. She looked at it and opened the pages and read some of the entries.

"I am falling into the darkness, but a voice is calling me back. This mystic voice is calling me back to the light. It's so soft and nice. I'm not forgetting this voice.

"I feel happy again. I wonder why? This mystic voice keeps ringing in my head, brining me back to the light. I felt a kiss in the light side; I felt demons grabbing my leg in the left side.

"I lost a person who I thought was a brother to me. Why did I lie...? I met a beautiful archer named Rena. She saved me from falling into the darkness. I wonder if a I'll ever see her again.

"I saw Rena again.. I couldn't believe that she goes to my school now. Rena's always so cheerful. She made many friends that I was friends with too. I need her by my side. I love her with my heart.

"I meet a cute and beautiful fairy archer named Rena. She is living with Ara and me now and she's really cute when she smiles. She cries like an angel and saved my life. I want to tell her how much I need her and love her, but I don't have to courage to say it out. I will protect her from everything. I promised myself to be stronger to keep her safe. I don't know how. I feel so powerful beside her. I'll try to say it. I love you Rena... I've been dreaming about you.. I love you.." Ara finished. Rena was crying really hard now.

"I never knew he needed me this much," she sobbed. "I want to help him. I really do."

"He'll say it to you when the time is right," Ara said and patted Rena's back. "Go to sleep now."

"Okay. Good Night, Ara. Thank you for everything!"

"Night, Rena. Keep smiling!"

"Okay!" Rena smiled her brightest smile and went into her bedroom.

_I want to tell Chung how much I love him too, but I'm scared he might turn me down. I guess I'll just tell him either way since I know now... I need to protect him. He's the one that needs protection right now..._ Rena sighed deeply and drifted off to sleep.

Chung woke up really early the next morning and walked to the school yard. He leaned against on of the basketball poles and thought about what he did. _I wish I never did such horrible things to Rena... _Chung sighed. _I'm leaving for China with Ara tomorrow... Is it for the best? _

Ara woke up and made breakfast, thinking to herself sadly. _Chung and I are going to China tomorrow... What's Rena going to do...? Is she going to be sad or what...? I feel bad for her. It was Chung's choice to leave..._

Rena woke up and went downstairs and peeked into the kitchen. She saw the sad look on Ara's face, but didn't want to disturb her. _There must be something going on... _

"Hey Ara," Rena greeted.

Ara looked up in surprise. _She saw me being sad probably... _"Hey Rena!" Ara smiled brightly, hoping to pull it off.

"Ara is something wrong...?" Rena asked.

"Oh? No, nothing at all!" Ara told her.

"You sure...?

_I don't think I can lie to her... Should I tell her? _Ara made up her mind and decided to tell Rena why she's sad. "Rena..."

"Hm?"

"I... Chung and I are leaving for China tomorrow..."

"Oh... Have fun!" Rena smiled. Inside, Rena's heart was tearing apart.. _Does Chung hate me this much...? Maybe he does like someone else. Ughhh. Get a hold of yourself! _

"Rena... Please stop pretending that it's okay if we left."

"You're right... It's not okay..." Rena said quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Should I talk to Chung...?" Ara inquired.

"No... Thanks though. I'll talk to Chung myself." Rena hugged Ara and whispered, "Thanks for everything, Ara."

"No problem. You're a really sweet girl," Ara told her.

"By the way Ara, have you seen Chung?"

"Now that I think about it... No. I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"Oh no..." Rena said worriedly. She ran out of the room quickly and scouted the area. _He might be at the place where we had our first walk. _Rena ran there as fast as she could and looked through the whole area. "Chung?!" she yelled. "Where can he be...?!" Rena said to herself.

Rena searched through the whole neighborhood. There wasn't a sign of Chung anywhere. _There's only one place left... School. _Rena ran to the school and searched.

"Chung!" Rena yelled, while gasping for breath. She suddenly spotted someone leaning against a basketball pole and walked close to it.

The person looked up at her. "Rena?"

"Chung! I finally found you!"

"Rena... There's something I need to tell you..."

"It's fine. I already know."

"W-What?"

"Ara told me you guys are going to China."

"Ara...!" Chung muttered.

"Hey! Don't be sad! Have fun there, Chung!" Rena gave him a smile, trying not to show how sad she was and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

"Rena!" Chung called out. She paused for a moment, but resumed walking. Chung got up quickly and ran up to her, grabbing her wrist.

Chung embraced Rena tightly and whispered, "I won't leave you. In fact, do you want to come with us?"

Rena pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you really mean it...?"

"Of course!" Chung hugged her tighly. "I love you Rena," he whispered.

Rena cried happily and embraced him. "I love you too, Chung!"

Chung looked at Rena surprisingly. "You wha...?"

"I love you." Rena smiled as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I- I thought you would like someone else..."

"And who would that be?"

"I don't know..."

"I thought you liked someone else too, to be honest. Until... I read your diary last night."

"M-My diary?!"

"Well, Ara found it and we read some of the entries," Rena explained. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I placed it in her room on purpose, just so she would find it and tell you."

Rena stared at him. "There's once question though.. Why do you like me?"

"You're beautiful, nice, caring, and cheerful. You're that kind of friend that would never let anyone down and is always there when someone needs you. Also, you're that one person who has brought me out of the dark and into the light and was the first to make me smile again. I'm just going to go right ahead and say it out." Chung took a deep breath and gathered all his courage. "Will you go out with me?"

Rena's eyes were filled with tears. She hugged him tightly and smiled. "Yes! I will!"

Chung kissed her forehead and smiled too. "I'm glad.."

"Promise me you'll never fall into the darkness again..."

"I promise you, Rena. I won't ever fall into the darkness again because I have this one girl who will always light up my heart. And that's you." Chung kissed her.

Ara giggled to herself. She had seen the whole thing behind a tree. "It went well," she smiled to herself.

"Chung?" Rena said.

"Hm?"

"Now that I think about it... I don't want to go to China anymore..." the archer looked at him sadly.

"I knew you would say that," Chung smiled. "Take good care of the house okay? I won't be gone for long."

"M'kay! I love you."

"I love you too, Rena. Let's all go somewhere together when Ara and I come back, okay?"

"Okay." Chung kissed Rena again and they headed for home.

* * *

**It was a bit cheesy but oh well. Um. I hope you like it. c:**


End file.
